Alcohol
by skyunns
Summary: El alcohol nos ayuda varias veces a lo largo de nuestra vida, nadie puede decir que no a esto; y Natsu no es la acepción ya que gracias este consiguió una hermosa rubia como novia—Lucy Heartfilia—.


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi jurisdicción, pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias a partir de sus creaciones—Personajes, Tiempo, Lugar, etc.—claramente dando los créditos correspondientes. La historia en si me pertenece._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary: El alcohol nos ayuda varias veces a lo largo de nuestra vida, nadie puede decir que no a esto; y Natsu no es la acepción ya que gracias este consiguió una hermosa rubia como novia—Lucy Heartfilia—._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _——————————————————————————_**

 ** _Alcohol; Capítulo Único._**

 ** _—————————————————————_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[Sabado 23 de junio, 01:34 A.M]

El manto estelar que adornaba aquel oscuro cielo, el cual mostraba como principal a la luna, era opacado por las luces de la fiesta en la cual Natsu Dragneel se encontraba, y de la cual era anfitrión. La música retumbaba en aquella gran casa—la que se asimilaba a una mansión, según muchos—por supuesto que demás que algún vecino fue a refunfuñar por aquél bullicio, pero como donde vivía solo se encontraban adolescentes, todos los que fueron a decir sobre el bullicio, terminaron uniéndose a aquella fiesta, divirtiéndose, y emborrachándose como nunca lo habían hecho.

El anfitrión—Natsu—Se encontraba para variar; ahogándose en cerveza, por así decirlo, digamos que cinco vasos de los alcoholes más fuertes, más unos cuantos pequeños tragos pueden tu mundo de cabeza en tan solo segundos, y Natsu lo sabía demasiado bien. Estaba tambaleándose de un lado al otro mientras camina así el patio trasero en donde la fiesta se llevaba acabó, debes en cuando chocaba con algunas personas, los hombres lo felicitaba por la gran fiesta que este estaba haciendo, mientras las chicas le mostraban una sonrisa lujuriosa, la cual el correspondía sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era obvio que el no tenía sus cinco sentidos en su totalidad activos; pero intentaba cómo podía hacer lo mejor posible para caminar lo más dignó que su estado le permitía. Estaba ya en el patio trasero observando con una gran sonrisa a la gigantesca piscina que se encontraba en aquel lugar, tenía una idea en mente para hacer que esa fiesta fuese mucha más divertida de lo que ya era, y procedió a cumplirla; sacándose la playera, quedando solo en sus pantalones cortos—Y su bufanda blanca con líneas negras amarrada en su cabeza—hecho un último vistazo a toda la gente que rodeaba aquella piscina.

—¡Qué siga la fiesta!—Un comentario que soltó antes de lanzarse a la piscina. Helada, esa agua estaba helada, casi al punto de decir que esta podía congelarte. El acto de Natsu fue seguido por los demás, lanzándose solo unos instantes después cuando Natsu lo hizo.

Salió de la piscina tan solo unos minutos después de su entrada; ya fuera de la piscina pudo ver cómo la gente se había dado un chapuzón igual que el, una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos fue lo que mostró antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la casa para poder tomar algo o bailar con alguien. En un instante empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando algo o a alguien.

No pudo divisar entre toda la multitud a ninguna cabellera rubia como la que buscaba—salvo Sting; pero él no era a quien buscaba—; solto un suave gruñido ante tener la idea de que ella todavía no llegaba. Lucy Heartfilia; su mejor amiga aún no se hacia presente en la fiesta que el había organizado,

Después de aquel chapuzón, el alcohol y sus efectos se empezaron a desvanecer en su cuerpo, por lo tanto sus sentidos se iban de a poco recuperando. A lo lejos logró divisar a Gray hablando con una chica castaña, o aparentando hablar, puesto que se lograba ver demás que estaba viendo cómo Lyon coqueteaba lo más descarado posible con juvia; la chica que llevaba a Gray prendado, Lyon lo sabía, y por tal hacia aquellas acciones, no le sorprendería que Gray, hiciese algo imprudente. En la cocina pudo ver cómo Gajeel miraba con ojos asesinos a cualquier chico que se le intentará acercar a Levy, ella no se daba ni cuenta de eso ya que se encontraba perdida en una conversación que sostenía con Mira y Laxus, ¡Y ellos le decían a él gallina por no declararse! ¡JA!. Sintió una pequeña mano tirar de la suya, por un momento creyó que era Lucy, pero no, no era ella, era Lisanna.

—¡Hola, Natsu!, ¿Bailamos?.—La pequeña peliblanca lo observaba con una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro, Natsu no se podía negar, después de todo ella era su amiga de la infancia, y le era difícil decirle que no. Asintió sin más, y este fue llevado por la muchacha a la pista de baile improvisada—La cual se encontraba en el salón—.

La música que se estaba en esos momentos bailando era una que denotaba que era para bailar apegados, y es que, los que se encontraban presentes en la que ahora era un pista de baile, bailaban con una pareja apegados, sin siquiera dejar unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos cuerpos. Lisanna Tiro de el hacia la improvisada pista de baile, y empezaron el baile, y como la canción lo ameritaba; ellos estaban apegados lo más que podían, y se les permitía. Bailaron por unos quince minutos, los dos estaban bañados en sudor—las gotas le escurrían—Y la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba presente los estaba observando, muchos ya especulaban que eran novios, mientras otros decían que solo eran amigos, que Natsu estaba interesado en alguien más—Los más cercanos a el comentaban eso último—.

Los dos se miraban, en ningún momento habían separado su mirada del otro, lo único que podían ver era lo que su campo de visión les permitía, ver a quién estaba frente a ellos, y algunas personas que apenas podían divisar, las cuales se mostraba un poco borrosas a decir verdad. Estaban cerca, casi al punto de darse un beso, solo algunos centímetros lo separan, que se veían como milímetros para algunos, sus alientos se fusionaban, sus narices estaban al punto se rozarse; un beso era lo que algunos presentes esperaban.

Pronto Natsu noto como una cabellera rubia se lograba divisar en su campo de visión, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó su vista para poder contemplarla mejor, dejo de bailar por los instintos que este poseía, dejando a la joven peliblanca con los ojos como platos, con una gran vergüenza de por medio.

Lucy, era Lucy, su Luce. ¡Había llegado!, Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la joven rubia, dejando a la menor de los hermanos peliblancos, en la pista de baile sola, está no pudo con la vergüenza de haber sido dejada sola en mitad de un baile con una gran cantidad de gente mirándola y se fue al patio trasero. Natsu por su parte, ya estaba junto a lucy, observándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; está estaba vestida con unos tacones color blanco, con un vestido para opinión de Natsu corto, y así era en realidad, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, un color rosa pálido, que era adornado con pequeños pero notorios adornos blancos, el vestido mostraba su delineada cintura, por tal más de algún hombre la observaba con una mirada lujuriosa.

Un carraspeó se logró escuchar por parte de Natsu, odiaba que alguien más que el la viese tan expuesta mostrando demasiada piel, y que en especial observarán sus pechos, junto con el trasero.

—¡Lucee! ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?, Te has perdido la mayoría de la fiesta.—había destacado en especial la pregunta, no sabía el por qué se había tardado tanto en llegar a la fiesta. ¡Vivía a menos de una cuadra de distancia!, y fácilmente si tenía dificultades pudo haberlo llamado

—Natsu, me tarde porque tuve que hacer algo a último minuto, además que importa que me haya perdido la mayoría de la fiesta, lo que importa es que vine. ¿No?—Tomo la mano de Natsu, este se sonrojo un poco—.Vamos a tomar algo—Lo arrastró hacia la cocina para poder tomar algunos tragos. Natsu, solo se dejó arrastras sin resistencia alguna.

 ** _(xx)_**

Diez tragos después por parte de Natsu, y ya todo le daba vueltas, había hecho una apuesta con cana, y como era obvio, cana terminó vencedora. ¿Cómo podía tomar quince jarras de cerveza y seguir como si nada?, Bueno después de todo era cana, la bebedora de cervezas número uno de todo Fiore. Lucy apenas había tomado unos dos tragos, no se iba a arriesgar a quedar borracha, y terminar en una cama lo más desconocida posible; pero de qué sus sentidos no estaban en su totalidad, no estaban para nada, por ahora solo se dedicaba a escuchar las penas ahogadas en alcohol de Erza, manifestando como odiaba a Jellal por no tomarla en cuenta, y como Gray le pedía consejos para conquistar a Juvia—Lucy pensaba que ella no era la indicada para darle aquellos consejos—.

Su cuello fue rodeado por un brazo musculoso, el cual se enroscó, uno de sus hombros chocó con un pecho masculino, adoptó el aroma que aquel pecho desprendía, un tenue olor a bosque, y tierra mojada. "Natsu"—Pensó. Estaba en lo correcto, era el.

—L-luce—Su voz sonaba entrecortada, no podía articular una palabra completa sin titubear; producto de la cerveza—.¿Bailamos?—la última palabra fue nombrada en el oído de la chica con un aire caliente, lo cual hizo que la piel de la chica se pudiera de gallina, y un escalofrío pasará por sus vértebras.

Sin siquiera esperar un si por parte de Lucy, este la arrastró en contra de su voluntad a la pista de baile. Ya allí Tiro de la joven pegándole a él, dejando la cabeza de la Heartfilia entren su cuello, y empezó a bailar, haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Gray, y Gajeel sonreían con orgullo hacia Natsu, Erza por su parte miraba a Natsu con una mirada de "Te mataré mientras duermas, si te aprovechas", Mira y Juvia observaban lo más felices posible, la escena, Levy no podía creer que esa era su amigo Natsu, el que era la persona más tímida cuando se trataba de Lucy; pero lo era.

—Natsu, todos nos están mirando—En una corta mención, se denotaba la vergüenza de la cual era presa Lucy—. Además, estás ebrio. ¿Por qué no te llevo a una habitación para que puedas dormir?—No quería pasar más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando, mucha gente la estaba observando, y eso no le gustaba para nada—Era demasiado tímida para hacer ese tipo de cosas, y justo ahora lo estaba haciendo, por Natsu—.

—¿Y-y eso que?—Se denotaba, a él poco le importaba—. Nos estamos divirtiendo—Él se estaba divirtiendo, ella no, en lo definitivo, ella no. Miro las orejas de Natsu; rojas, estaba ebrio, demasiado ebrio a decir verdad—Conocía bien que cuando Natsu poseía las orejas rojas, era porque estaba ebrio—.

—Primero, tú te estás divirtiendo—Lo encaró—. Y segundo, voy a ir a dejarte a una habitación para que duermas, con eso se te pasará lo ebrio.—Sin decir más, tomo a su mejor amigo de la mano, y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta de la casa, en busca de una habitación.

La gente por unos cuantos minutos se quedó observando las acciones que esos habían demostrado, procesando el porqué Lucy y Natsu se habían ido a la planta alta, la mayoría dejo de pensar en eso en tan solo unos minutos, mientras el grupo de aquellos dos chicos mantenían una mirada sugestiva.

 ** _(xx)_**

Se encontraba con Natsu en la habitación de el. Este estaba recostado en la cama, con lucy en una silla a su derecha, esperando paciente a que él se durmiera, lo cual no están ni cerca a suceder. Natsu, por su parte miraba el techo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no quería dormir, se negaba en lo más rotundo de su ser a hacerlo, además disfrutaba de sobre manera la compañía de lucy. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se desviaban a ver a su Luce, en su interior estaba regocijándose de que ella estuviera con él, y no con algún otro mujeriego o pervertido—No le importaba que ella estuviese enfadada, y el sabía que lo estaba porque ella lo dejaba denotar—.

—Luce.—La llamó, está se limitó a observarlo, para después suspirar. Al parecer no quería hablar con el, bueno, después de todo, tenía un buen porque sobre aquello; pero no sé rendiría así como así, no dejaría que su mejor amiga estuviese enfadada con él, cueste lo que le cueste.—Luce.

—¿Si, Natsu?.—Se notaba a leguas que estaba enfada, y era obvio que lo estaba con él. Natsu se sentó en la cama, y giro su cabeza para observarla, quería ver su expresiones, quería ver si tenía aquella cara de enfado que tanto la diferenciaba del resto, puesto que su amiga era una bipolar de primera.

—¿Estas… enfadada?.—Si, tenía todo el descaro de preguntar, aunque sabía la respuesta. Una mirada por parte de lucy hacia Natsu, una mirada que Natsu conocía de memoria, una mirada que solo le dedicaba cuando lo quería matar. Temió por su vida; pero eso no le impidió que volviese a hablar.—¿Luce?

Lucy solto un largo y sonoro suspiro. Natsu solo trago duro, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que vendría, y lo que le pasaría a él.

—¿Qué si estoy enfadada, Natsu?, ¿Por qué voy a estar enfadada?.—El tono de voz solo asustó más a Natsu—Si mi mejor amigo solo bebió sin una limitación, haciendo que por así decirlo su razonamiento se fuera por el caño, haciendo que yo pasará una vergüenza horrible, y que tuviera que abandonar la fiesta para cuidarlo. Dime, ¿Por qué lo estaría?.—Sus preguntas, y puntos de lo que él hizo solo hicieron que Natsu se fuese arrepintiendo de las acciones ya hechas, le había arruinado la fiesta. ¿Que clase de mejor amigo era?, De los peores, era obvio. Se sintió como la mierda, que estaba seguro, él era.

—Lucy, Yo…—habia empezado a hablar, para poder decir algo en su defensa; pero fue cortado inmediatamente por lucy, creía que algo peor vendría, lucy cuando estaba enfadada nunca le hablaba, por lo tanto podía deducir que lo que se avecinaba era lo peor que podría pasarle.

—Y no lo estoy, no estoy enfadada, porque me importa más mi mejor amigo que una estúpida fiesta.—Las últimas palabras dejaron a Natsu en blanco, no se lo esperaba, esperaba un reto, un golpe, cualquier cosa menos eso. Ella no estaba enfadada por las acciones imprudentes que él había hecho, era en definitiva, la mejor amiga.

Ante esto Natsu, abrazo lo más efusivo que alguien podía a Lucy, la cual ante tan repentino acto se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo de su amigo. Natsu, aprovechando el momento, tomo a Lucy y la llevo con el en la cama, quedando el enzima de ella, la joven solo atino a sonrojarse, tiñendo sus mejillas de un tenue color carmín.

Natsu mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa, la cual era a raíz de la inesperada pero fantástica respuesta que le había dado lucy, estaba tan emocionado, que sin pensarlo ni dudarlo dos veces, le lanzó lo que tanto tiempo había guardado. Los demás estaban en lo cierto el era muy instintivo.

—Te amo.—Dicho aquello, y sin esperar unos segundos más, se lanzó hacia ella besándola, chocando sus labios, juntándolos, queriendo que estos se volvieran uno solo, y nada más.

El beso era cálido, acogedor, cariñoso; así lo definía Natsu, el beso que tanto había esperado, para ser más sincero, desde que este tenía quince años de edad, era alguien que pudo deducir que lo que sentía por Lucy en aquellos momentos no era nada más que una atracción física, después de todo, estaba en la adolescencia, en donde las hormonas mandan, no el cerebro; pero al pasar de los años se dio cuenta que no era mera, y pura atracción que este sentía, si no algo más fuerte y que poseía un nombre en particular, el cual su padre le dijo: amor. Primero se negó rotundamente a que aquello se le llamaba "Amor", siempre tuvo por creencia que era solo por la adolescencia, que le sucedía aquellos hechos con Lucy; pero cuando sus 18 años llegaron, y aquello no se desvanecía por nada, lo acepto si era aquello llamado amor.

Y por tal, volvió aquel beso más intenso y largo, había esperado tanto tiempo aquel beso, por lo cual disfrutaría cada segundo que ese beso durará, no dejaría que la falta de oxígeno se antepusiera a aquel sueño hecho realidad. La felicidad burbujeaba en su interior, no lo ocultaría, al principio cuando la beso tenía miedo de que ella no correspondiera; pero cuando esta le respondió con las mismas ansias que el, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene su final, el beso terminó dejando un delgada línea de saliva, que todavía los dejaba unidos.

—Luce.—suspiro aquel sobrenombre antes de volver a besarla, pero más intensamente, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo la entrada a su cavidad, obteniendo una respuesta positiva al instante, cuando ella abrió la boca, permitiéndole la entrada.

Pronto por la falta de aire los dos se separaron y se quedaron miraron por unos cuantos segundos, mezclándose un verde esmeralda medio musgoso y un café que se asimilaba al tronco de un pino. Y el silencio que se había formado en aquella habitación se vio roto cuando Natsu dijo:

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—dijo en un rápido suspiro, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, había esperado mucho tiempo para eso, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Por varios segundos ella se quedó en shock ante la repentina e inesperada propuesta, no pensaba que de esa forma sucedería eso.

—Eh…, pues…, yo…—estaba totalmente nerviosa, tenía la respuesta, pero tenía vergüenza por decirla. Escondió su cara entre su cabello y sus manos.

—¿Eso es un si?—pregunto Natsu medianamente esperanzado por la respuesta que ella le daría. Simplemente ella asintió en respuesta; y el emocionado volvió a besarla.

Y aquella noche Natsu Dragneel comprendió que el alcohol algunas veces podía ser tu mejor amigo.

———————————

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola uwu, hace tiempoooo que no escribía un one-shot—aunque este lo tenía en borradores xd; pero no importa— espero les haya gustado la trama de este One-shot. :3_** ** _Me gustaría hacer una segunda parte, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo—soy mi floja c:—y finalmente dejaría el trabajo a medias, así que esto llegará hasta aquí._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
